puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Special Delivery
The Vagabonds try to stall Pucca's food deliveries so they can eat for free. "Special Delivery" is the second segment of the eleventh episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired December 11, 2006. Summary Pucca is making her noodle deliveries around Sooga Village while the Vagabond Ninja Clan watches on. Being without money, they have no way to buy any noodles and gripe over their hunger. Attempts to avoid thoughts of food are ruined by Santa and Ssoso driving a delivery truck and blaring advertisements through the speaker to everyone they pass (while Ssoso nearly drives them off the road). Among the announcements, Santa declares the Goh-Rong's guarantee of 30 minute delivery "or it's free!" This catches the ears of the hungry ninjas who develop a plan: make Pucca late and eat for free. They place their order (with some slight confusion over using a phone without fingers) and immediately flee while the timer, provided by Shaman's magic, starts their countdown. For the first phase of Stalling Pucca, they attach an anchor to the back of her scooter. Not only does this fail to slow her down, they get it caught on the tree they were hiding in and end up launched into the air, then plummet through the earth until reaching San Francisco. The next plan is a dragon-crossing with Clown and Shaman hiding in a costume. This is foiled when, mysteriously, an actual train runs by the crossing lane and crushes them, allowing Pucca to go through while the anchor still on her scooter picks up their discarded costume. Shaman tries to turn Pucca's scooter wheels square but his magic backfires and instead turns the Vagabonds themselves into cubes. This is followed by them being rained on, struck by lighting, and having the train run them over again. Time is nearly up but Pucca is fast approaching. Despite their attempts, they can’t speed up the passing of time and lament that nothing will distract Pucca. Except… Several leagues away, Garu is practicing his ninja skills and, seeing new inspiration, the Vagabonds point him out to her. Infatuated, Pucca immediately redirects her course Garu’s way and while he flees from her, the hungry ninjas cheer their victory as the thirty minutes are officially up. Unfortunately, to receive their free noodles, they'll now have to get Pucca back. Garu hops on a handcar to escape Pucca and the Vagabonds hitch a ride on the dragon costume attached to the anchor attached to her scooter. Through trees and around bends the chase continues but the Vagabonds are receiving most of the damage. Garu is getting further away and Pucca, heartbroken, decides to lighten some weight by cutting loose the dragon costume. It and the Vagabonds snap free but are then run over for a third time by the weird train following them. Now much faster, Pucca swipes up Garu and, covering him in kisses, drives right for a Tunnel of Love in a nearby mountain. The now flattened Vagabonds are found by Officer Bruce who tells them impersonating a dragon is against the law and locks them up in his station. Pucca arrives, regretful and ashamed, and offers them their free noodles to their delight. However, Bruce forbids deliveries to criminals and seeing that she’s about to throw the food away, accepts it instead. Pucca happily skips away as the Vagabonds cry watching the officer enjoy their hard-earned free noodles. Trivia *The pictures of the title card are deleted scenes from The Cursed Tie and Misplaced Face. *In reality it would be impossible to survive bein hit by a train. Gallery delivery.JPG delivery0.JPG delivery1.JPG delivery2.JPG delivery3.JPG delivery4.JPG delivery5.JPG delivery6.JPG delivery7.JPG delivery8.JPG delivery9.JPG delivery10.JPG delivery11.JPG delivery12.JPG delivery14.JPG delivery13.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes